Ich brauche keine Hilfe
by usa-ani
Summary: Hermine wird von einem Stalker verfolgt, was ihr beinahe das Leben kostet. Severus spielt eine große Rolle dabei sie wieder ins Leben zu bringen. HGSS


Liebe Leser,

es freut mich, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt. Diese Geschichte handelt von meinem Lieblingspaaring SS/HG. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, seit ich die erste Story dazu gelsen habe und nun schreibe ich selbst.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling, nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Verdiene hier kein Geld, Reviews sind mein einziger Lohn. Solltet ihr Fehler finden dürft ihr sie getrost behalten )

Anmerkung. Diese Geschichte liegt schon eine Zeitlang auf meinem Laptop und vielleicht interessiert sie jemand. Keine Sorge, meine andere Geschichte ist in Arbeit und das hier wird die nächste. Es kann also ein wenig dauern bis hier eine Fortsetzung erscheint, aber da ich vorhabe im neuen Jahr etwas regelmäßiger an meinen Geschichte zu schreiben, könnte es schneller gehen als gedacht. Wieviele Kapitel diese Story hat kann ich noch nicht sagen und festlegen möchte ich mich auch nicht, denn unter Garantie kommt es immer anders als man denkt.

Ps. weil ich das schon ab und zu gefragt wurde - mein Name kommt von Usagi (und nicht von der U.S.A.) und Anita - die Kurzform usa-ani.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

--------------------------------------------------

Ich brauche keine Hilfe!

von usa-ani

Es war erst kurz nach neun, als Snape in einer schmalen und dunklen Seitengasse auftauchte. "Lumos" hauchte er und sogleich erleuchtete sich die Umgegebung um seinen Zauberstab. Sorgfältig sah er an sich herunter und klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang. Erst dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Er hatte ein ganz spezielles Ziel vor Augen und diesem näherte er sich Schritt für Schritt. Ein riesiges Muggelhaus mit vielen verschiedenen Bewohnern kam in Sicht und vor seinen Augen sah er eine Frau, wegen der er nun hier war zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit. Sein Gemüt stand im Moment nicht zum Besten und es schien noch schlimmer zu werden, als er endlich die Eingangstür erreichte.

An die vierzig Partein bewohnten dieses Gebäude und es dauerte bis er endlich ihren Namen fand. Sauber in einer ihm sehr bekannten Handschrift geschrieben, aber auch alt. So wie als wäre es als vorübergehende Lösung gedacht, doch letztendlich dabei belassen. Die Schrift war verblasst und das Papier leicht vergilbt, welches wohl schon vielen Tagen, wenn nicht sogar schon Wochen der Sonne ausgesetzt worden war.

Oben in einer Wohnung erklang die Türglocke kurz, doch niemand reagierte darauf. Der schrille Ton wiederholte sich, doch erneut verhallte er ungehört. Die Wohnung war dunkel, nur aus dem Bad kam eine kleine Lichtquelle, die von einer Kerze stammte und einen kleinen schmalen Streifen auf dem Teppich im Gang warf. Eine junge Frau lag in der Wanne, die bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt war. Träge bewegte sie den Kopf, als die Klingel ein drittes Mal betätigt wurde. Doch mehr kam nicht von ihr und sie schloss bereits wieder die Augen.

Unten fluchte Snape ausführlich, doch dann kam ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe. Eine Muggelfrau tauchte hinter ihm auf und sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Er verdrehte die Augen und erzählte ihr, er sei auf dem Weg zu einer Kostümparty und da hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Albus hatte ihm geraten, diese Story zu bringen, wenn die Muggel zu argwöhnisch wurden und bisher hatte es sich immer als sehr hilfreich herausgestellt. Sie ließ ihn mit rein und Snape machte sich auf den Weg ins achte Stockwerk.

Zu seinem Glück wohnte die Frau im ersten Stock, denn sie war ihm ein wenig zu gesellig und er war mehr als froh sie wieder los zu sein. Als sie sich umdrehte, belegte er sie mit einem Gedächtniszauber, so dass sie ihn schon wieder vergessen hatte, sobald sie ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss. Dem Aufzug der Muggel traute er nicht und so nahm er die Treppen. Je weniger Stufen er vor sich hatte um so mehr Eile legte er an den Tag, denn sein Gefühl, dass ihn noch nie wirklich betrogen hatte, sagte ihm es wäre dringend. Etwas außer Atem kam er bei der richtigen Wohnung an.

Die Klingel betätigte er nicht, da er es mehr als unwahrscheinlich fand, dass sie nun darauf reagieren würde. Mit einem Alhomora öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter sich. Beobachter konnte er schlecht gebrauchen. Verwunderlich war nur, dass er so leicht in ihre Wohnung eindringen konnte. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er mehrere Schutzzauber, die er natürlich überwunden hätte, vorgelegen hätten.

Mit wenigen Blicken hatte er die Lage überschaut und ging auf das Bad zu, durch den immer noch ein schmaler Streifen Licht in den Gang fiel. Er klopfte nicht an die Tür, sondern sprach sogleich. "Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Kommen Sie raus, wir müssen reden." Keine hektischen Bewegungen, keine hastig ausgesprochenen Flüche, einfach überhaupt keine Reaktion. Irritiert runzelte Snape die Stirn. "Miss Granger?" Wieder nichts.

Ihre Präsenz war deutlich spürbar, doch erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie schwach diese eigentlich war. Befand sie sich überhaupt hier oder verließ sie gerade das Haus und zwar mit dem Aufzug, den er verschmäht hatte. Nein, befand er. Ihre Aura war nach wie vor da und sie entfernte sich nicht, sondern wurde schwächer, wie als ob... Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er die Tür auf und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er ungewollte richtig lag mit seinen Vermutungen.

Granger lag in der Wanne und es schien, als würde sie schlafen, nur das blutgetränkte Wasser störte das Bild etwas. Snape handelte sofort und hob sie aus der Wanne und bemerkte dabei, dass sie sich ihre Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Das Sofa war das nächstgelegene und dort legte er sie ab, während er die Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht nahm. Ihre Augen begannen unruhig zu flatterten, wie die einer Schlafenden, die von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde. Doch dann mit einem Mal kam keine Bewegung mehr von ihr und sie schien einen Herzstillstand erreicht zu haben.

Snapes Heilkundewissen war nicht so ausgeprägt, wie das der Hogwarts Krankenschwester, doch er hoffte es würde reichen. Und tatsächlich hatten seine Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen Erfolg. Mit einigen Zaubersprüchen waren die Blutung gestoppt und mit einigen weiteren, war sie und ihre Kleidung getrocknet. Er verband dennoch ihre Handgelenke, nicht dass die frischen Wunden wieder aufbrachen und zum Schluss reinigte er sie noch von dem wässrigen Blut, dass an ihren Handgelenken klebte.

Erst jetzt da sie in einem einigermaßen stabilen Zustand war, betrachtete er sie genauer. Sie musste schon eine Weile im Wasser gelegen haben, denn ihre Finger waren gerunzelt und aufgeweicht und ihre Haare, sie mussten mal nass gewesen sein, waren bereits zur Hälfte getrocknet gewesen, als er sie gefunden hatte. Merkwürdigerweise war sie komplett angezogen. Ein luftiges Sommerkleid, passende Unterwäsche, nicht dass er nachgesehen hätte, aber durch die Nässe war es deutlich sichtbar gewesen und sogar Schuhe, so als hätte sie noch weggehen wollen, wenn sie das hier hinter sich gebracht hätte.

Die ganze Nacht durch wachte er über sie und überlegte, warum sie diesen Schritt gewagt hatte. Denn das ein Akt der Selbstzerstörung war, konnte er nicht leugnen. Was hatte sie zu diesem Entschluss getrieben? Mit welchen Ereignissen hing es zusammen? Leider wußte er nicht viel von Grangers Leben in den letzten Jahren. Abgesehen von dem was er in der Zeitung zu lesen war und von Gerüchten, die ihr zeitweise sogar eine Ehe mit dem jüngsten Weasly Sohn Ronald nachsagten, wobei schon sogar zwei Kinder aus dieser Beziehung hevorgegangen sein sollten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er nicht wusste, wen er von beiden mehr bemitleiden sollte. Doch letztendlich handelte es sich doch nur um Gerüchte.

Er war wohl eingenickt und als sein Blick zum Fenster ging, bemerkte er, dass es bereits hell wurde. Die Sonne schien jetzt schon zu dieser frühen Stunde sehr kräftig und versprach einen schönen Sommertag. Davon bekam Granger nicht viel mit, denn sie schlief den ganzen Tag durch. Die Sonne neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, als ihre Augen erneut zu flackern begannen, doch sie wachte nicht auf, sondern murmelte nur einige Worte vor sich hin. Er meinte "Severus" gehört zu haben und dachte im Anschluss auch gleich wieder, dass er sich getäuscht haben musste.

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen, als Granger endlich die Augen aufschlug. Snape saß zu dem Zeitpunkt direkt vor ihr und sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Grangers Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn erkannte. "Professor Snape?" Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch der hohe Blutverlust machte ihr das schier unmöglich und sie ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken, der Ohnmacht nahe. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn und er sah sie merkwürdig an, während er sie beobachtete wie sie eine Hand an die Stirn hob und in der Bewegung innehielt. Erschrocken blickte sie den Verband an und dann wieder Snape.

"Was haben Sie getan?" Ihre Stimme kam nur sehr bruchstückhaft. "Sie meinen wohl, warum habe ich Sie nicht sterben lassen? Immerhin waren Sie eine meiner besten Schülerinnen, da konnte ich sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen." Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, was tatsächlich vorgefallen war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dem Tod so knapp entronnen war. Eins war auf jeden Fall sicher, irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. In ihrem Kopf begann auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.

"Ich war das nicht." meinte sie schließlich mit Nachdruck und sah Snape fest an. Doch dieser schien nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Sind Sie sicher?" "Na, hören Sie mal. Ich kenne ein dutzend Flüche, die schneller wirken um ein Leben zu beenden, da würde ich doch nicht so eine Muggelmethode nehmen." verteidigte sie sich. "Und wer war das dann, Ihrer Meinung nach?" Herausfordernd sah er sie an und promt kam die Antwort von ihr. "Ein Stalker!"

--------------------------------------------

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Soll eine Fortsetzung her oder eher nicht? Reviews sind immer gern gesehen...


End file.
